


Remedy

by dormiensa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Reichenbach, a quiet moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormiensa/pseuds/dormiensa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthea to the rescue once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

He was punishing himself.

She’d worried from the start about this, but for the first few months, he’d been very conscientious about not overworking. He’d always had a haphazard work schedule, though; he had to be on-hand whenever there was an international crisis, and during those times, he’d often work for up to seventy-two hours without pause. He never went beyond three days without sleep, thankfully. He knew that even a small error in judgment as a result of sleep deprivation could have catastrophic consequences. 

But things had been quiet for several days after the last negotiations. And as far as she could tell, nothing was imminent on the horizon. Yet, he was still putting in a full sixteen-hour day, every day.

While the tracking of his brother’s whereabouts was a task that he’d insisted he'd personally oversee, she had also kept a discreet eye on things, knowing how trouble with Sherlock always affected Mr. Holmes. She knew that Sherlock had made it known that he would be off-grid for a week to follow a lead. That was three weeks ago.

The last time Mr. Holmes had lost track of his brother for three weeks, he’d ended up receiving a call from King’s College’s A&E, informing him that his brother had overdosed.

She knew what she was about to do would be seen as dangerously sentimental. And she ran the risk of invoking Sherlock’s contempt in perpetuum. But it would be worth it if she could thwart Mr. Holmes’ ruinous behaviour.

Mr. Holmes looked up in surprise as she entered and in confusion at the proffered cup of tea. He made a face when he sipped it. It was prepared in the way that his brother preferred. But when he unfolded the note she held out to him, comprehension dawned. She had kept the short missive from Sherlock a secret all this time. 

He stared at the note for some time before carefully re-folding it and returning it to her. He gave her the first smile, strained though it was, she’d seen in days. 

“Thank you, Alethea.”

She smiled and nodded and turned to exit his office, ignoring the rapid blinking and the slight tremour of his upper lip.

**Author's Note:**

> _a sequel to[Trigger.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/780336)_


End file.
